


Hallelujah

by blakefancier



Series: Young Lovers [4]
Category: Captain America (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-09
Updated: 2011-10-09
Packaged: 2017-10-24 10:32:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakefancier/pseuds/blakefancier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas comes to the Stark residence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hallelujah

After weeks of agonizing, Howard bit the bullet and went to Tony, who was lounging on the couch, reading a comic book. "I need your help."

Tony laid the comic book on his chest and with a hopeful look, said, "With work?"

"No, but, aww, I think it's sweet that you want to help daddy build bombs in support of the vast military-industrial complex."

"I'm a chip off the old block." Tony grinned.

"No building weapons of mass destruction until you're eighteen, young man."

"Aww, shucks." Tony snapped his fingers. "So what do you need, Dad?"

"I don't know what to get Steve for Christmas."

Tony sat up. "Dad, Christmas is in four days!"

"Thank you, Tony, I know that."

"You could always get him a gift card!"

Howard rolled his eyes. "Once! I got your mother a gift card *once* for our anniversary. And you were just a baby!"

"And yet she tells the story at every dinner party she throws." Tony tossed the comic on the coffee table. "Why didn't you ask him to make you a list like I do?"

"I did, but he just said that I didn't need to get him anything. And Sarah has imposed a hundred dollar limit on my purchase. Can you believe it? A hundred dollars! My socks cost more than that!"

"Gift card!"

He huffed and rolled his eyes. "Thanks a lot, smart ass."

"Well what do you want me to say, Dad? You've been dating him for almost three months now. You should know what he likes. You two do talk, right? I mean, it's not all bump and grind." Tony undulated his body in a way that forced Howard to momentarily close his eyes.

"Of course, I know what he likes. He… he likes drawing and baseball and… and old movies." He didn’t suppose that a sex toy would be appropriate. "What did you buy him?"

"I didn't buy him anything. I made him a video game console just like mine, so now we can play when I'm at school. Virtual reality is the place to be!" Tony tilted his head. "Maybe you should try making him something, Dad. Steve loves that sort of stuff."

He frowned and ran his fingers through his hair. "Maybe."

Suddenly, the perfect idea came to him, and he smiled.

*****

"Merry Christmas," Steve said, setting down his gifts— two small packages and one that was large, rectangular and flat— then he launched himself into Howard's arms and pressed a cold kiss to his mouth.

"Dammit, you're freezing!" He moved in for another kiss, taking his time, feeling Steve's mouth warm against his.

"Oh, God, my eyes! Five second rule, guys! Five second rule!"

Steve pulled away, his face flushed with embarrassment. "Keep it up and I'll do your dad right here, Stark."

"I hate you so much," Tony said cheerfully. "Where's my present?"

Steve gave an exasperated sigh. "Merry Christmas to you, too."

"Right, right, Merry Christmas. Now where's my present?" Tony made a grabbing gesture. "C'mon. Dad wouldn't let me open his gift until you got here and I know it's gonna be good because, you know, parental neglect and guilt."

Howard rolled his eyes. "If we're going to open gifts, let's not do it in the foyer, please."

Tony pointed dramatically. "To the tree!"

Steve grabbed his gifts and grinned. "Where's Mr. Jarvis?"

"I gave him the day off." Howard slipped his hands into his pockets

"That was nice of you." They slowly followed Tony to the den.

He shrugged. "He's stuck here with Tony all day; he deserves it. Besides, he'll be working overtime starting tomorrow to get everything ready for the New Year's party. Speaking of which, did you ask your mom?"

Steve nodded. "She says thank you for the invitation, but she's got other plans. But, she said I could come and that I could stay the night, too." Steve smiled shyly. "Maybe we could have one dance? I've been practicing."

"We'll see." They'd have to wait until the party was winding down and everyone was drunk.

"Will you two stop making puppy dog eyes at each other and hurry up!" Tony threw his hands up in the air in exasperation.

Howard chuckled and wrapped an arm around Steve's waist. "We'd better hurry before he throws a tantrum."

"I heard that. And don’t think I won't!"

In the short time it took to get to the den, Tony was already stretched out on the floor in front of the tree. Howard settled into a chair and Steve sat at his feet. It was strangely domestic and for a brief moment it almost felt like the very first Christmases he and Maria had after Tony had come along.

Steve set one of the small packages under the tree, then passed Tony the second one. "Open mine first."

Tony grinned and ripped open the brightly wrapped gift. "The new Resident Evil! Cool! Thanks, Steve. Now I have another game where I can kick your ass."

"Your Christmas spirit warms my heart, Tony," Steve said wryly, then looked up and smiled when Howard stroked his hair. "Let him open yours now, Howard."

"All right." He gestured to Tony. "Go on then."

Tony grabbed the gift out from under the tree. It wasn't very big, it fit in the palm of Tony's hand, but it didn't need to be. He tore the paper away and opened the box. His eyes widened in confusion, followed hard by disappointment. "A gift card?"

"A gift card." Howard smiled.

"To a gas station?" Tony picked up the card from the box and stared at it. "Is this a joke?"

"No, no, joke. You're going to need gas, it's how cars run, unless you want an electric car."

"No way! Dad, no fucking way!" He jumped to his feet and looked at Steve. "Is he kidding?" Steve shook his head and said 'nope.' Tony looked at Howard. "You're kidding?"

"Not kidding. Your mom and I discussed it and we feel that you're responsible enough for a moderately priced car. We can go looking for one tomorrow."

Tony crowed and before Howard knew it, he had a lapful of boy. "You are the best daddy ever!"

It was disturbing on so many levels, but Howard fought down his discomfort and smiled. "I try. Why don't you go call your mom and thank her?"

"Yeah, yeah!" He jumped off of Howard's lap and ran out the door. "I'll be back!"

Steve grinned and leaned against his legs. "Best daddy ever."

"Stop that." He tried to look stern, but Steve just giggled. "Why don't you open my gift? It's the one with the green bow."

Steve nodded. The way he unwrapped gifts was in complete opposition to Tony. He took off the bow first, setting it aside, then slipped a finger under the edge of the paper and ran his finger under it until the tape gave way and slowly unveiled the box underneath. He set the paper aside, then opened the box and uncovered the small tablet about the size of a hardback. He ran his hands over the smooth metal and traced the Stark Industries logo.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Here, let me show you." Ho took it from Steve and pressed the power button. The screen came to life and he pulled the stylus from the side and began to scribble on it.

"Oh, oh, it's a graphics tablet." Steve leaned in to watch.

"Not jus a graphics tablet, a Stark graphics tablet. There are different modes, depending on what medium you'd like it to mimic: charcoal, pencils, watercolors, oils…" Howard glanced at Steve to see his reaction.

"That's so cool!" Steve smiled at him.

"No, no, that's pretty standard. This is cool." He pressed another button and the image of his scribble hovered above the tablet.

Steve laughed in delight and took the tablet back. He ran his hands through the image. "Howard, this is amazing! I bet I could draw 3-D images with this. Thank you!"

"You really like it?" He reached over and stroked Steve's cheek.

"I love it." Steve leaned in and kissed him. "You'll make a killing with this."

"A killing?" Howard frowned.

"When you start selling them." Steve was happily doodling. Suddenly, he looked up, worried. "This had to have cost more than a hundred dollars."

Howard laughed at that. "Actually, it didn't cost me a thing. What you are holding there was made by using scraps I didn't need from other projects."

Steve kissed him again, gently, then turned off the tablet. "Now you open mine."

"All right." He picked up the gift and carefully unwrapped it. "Steve, you painted the Ada Lovelace!" His eyes moved over the curves and lines of his plane, the way the sun glinted off her body. "It's prefect. Did you do this from memory?"

Steve nodded. "I noticed you didn't have a picture of her or anything and I thought… I thought you should."

"You are amazingly talented. I've told you that, right?" He ran his hands along the frame and looked at Steve who was blushing furiously.

"I'm all right." He shrugged.

"You're more than all right, babe. I'm going to put this up in my office. That way when I'm bored out of my skull during the day, I can look up and be reminded of two of my favorite things."

"Very sappy, Dad. Very, very sappy." Tony strolled into the room. "Mom says Merry Christmas."

No, she hadn't, but it was nice of Tony to pretend. "Hmm. Steve, why don't you open Tony's gift to you. Then I'll see if I can make hot chocolate without burning down the house and we can watch a movie until it's time for you to go home."

"Great! I brought Miracle on 34th Street, the Natalie Wood version. It's my favorite."

Tony flopped on the floor and groaned. "Of course it is!"

*****

His cellphone buzzed in his pocket and he shifted just enough to pull it out; he didn't want to disturb Steve whose gaze was happily glued to the tv. He glanced at the screen and frowned before turning it off. Christmas or not, Howard couldn't deal with a phone call from his parents. He'd call them back later, after the New Year.

*****

Steve was sitting in the corner of the room, watching everyone dance and talk and laugh—Howard knew this because he was watching Steve. Well, watching Steve without looking like he was watching Steve.

He sipped his club soda and tried not to grimace; these parties were so much more fun when he was drunk. He should probably find that worrying.

Steve didn't look bored or uneasy, but he still shouldn’t be alone. Where was Tony?

Howard slowly ambled over to Steve's little corner, leaned against the wall, and watched the crowd with him. "You look really nice in that tux. Did I tell you that yet?"

"No, Mr. Stark, you haven't."

"Well, you do. Are you enjoying the party?" Howard glanced at Steve, who was still looking out at the room.

"Yes. Tony's dancing with Dr. Van Dyne's daughter, they seem to really like each other." Steve swallowed hard. "I wish I could dance with my boyfriend."

"I'm sure he wishes he could dance with you, too." Howard laid his hand on Steve's shoulder and squeezed gently.

"Oh, look, that redhead who's been flirting with you all night is coming this way. He probably wants to grind up against you again."

"No doubt you're right." Howard took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Then he smiled at the redhead, Thomas, and moved towards the man. God, he could really use a drink.

*****

"… three, two, one!"

Thomas wound his arms around Howard's neck and they kissed.

He wondered if Steve was watching.

*****

When the last of the guests were ushered out, Howard groaned and rubbed his face. "Jarvis, these parties are so much more fun when I'm drunk."

"Yes, sir. No doubt most of your guests believe that as well," Jarvis replied, an edge of sarcasm coloring his words.

Howard grinned. "When is the cleaning service coming today?"

"Ten, sir."

"Then I should let you get to bed. Where are the boys?" He stretched and took off his bowtie.

"I believe they've already retired."

"Perfect. Good night, Jarvis, and Happy New Year," he said, heading towards the stairs.

"Happy New Year to you, sir."

Howard practically ran up the stairs in his haste to get to his bedroom. When he got there, he saw that Steve was already in his pajamas, curled in bed, reading a book on military history.

"Dry reading." He kicked off his shoes and studied Steve.

"I like it." Steve closed the book and set it on the nightstand.

"I'm sorry. I… " He wasn’t quite sure what else to say. He didn't think there was anything he *could* say. "I'm sorry."

"There's no reason for you to apologize, Howard. " Steve tried to smile. "I knew what I was in for tonight."

"Yeah, but knowing and experiencing are two different things."

He shrugged and looked down at his hands, which were clasped in his lap.

"You know, we never got our dance." Howard held out his hand.

"It's a little late for that," Steve said, but took Howard's hand and allowed himself to be pulled out of bed.

"It's never too late to dance." He put his free hand on Steve's waist and drew him closer. "We don’t even need music."

Steve sighed and rested his head on Howard's shoulder as they slowly danced around the room. He wasn't too bad; he only stepped on Howard's feet a few times.

"Someday it'll be different, Steve." He closed his eyes and breathed in Steve's scent.

"But what if it's not?" Steve sighed and nuzzled his neck.

"What do you mean?"

"All I wanted you to do tonight was dance with me and kiss me at midnight. Don’t get me wrong, Howard, I knew you wouldn't. I knew we couldn't. But I still wanted it. But instead I had to watch that guy paw you all night and shove his tongue down your throat." Steve suddenly wrapped his arms around Howard and hugged him fiercely.

"Steve." Howard hugged him back and kissed the top of his head.

"I felt so out of place. Like I didn't belong. What if I always feel like that?" Steve's voice trembled.

"What are you talking about? Why would you feel out of place?"

"All of your friends are so glamorous, so… so… sophisticated. I'm not that guy, maybe I never will be."

Howard laughed.

"It's not funny!"

He could hear the pain in Steve's voice and so he forced the laughter down. "Oh, babe, it is, a little. I know the tabloids make it seem like this is my life, parties and more parties, but it's not. You know it's not. Most of it is working in the lab or my workshop, going to business meetings with stuffy old men, and looking over reports that are so technical that even I get bored."

"I don’t fit there either."

"How do you know?" Howard stroked Steve's hair. "Steve, babe, you're still young. You’ve got years of… growing to do. You'll find your place in my world, just like I'll find my place in yours. It'll just take us a bit longer than most couples because of our legal constraints."

Steve snorted and lifted his head. He didn't look entirely convinced by Howard's words. "So what's your New Year's resolution?"

Howard felt his face go hot, but he answered honestly. "To not screw this up. What about you?"

"To get you to stay the night at my place. You still haven’t yet."

And he didn’t really want to in all honesty. Steve's apartment made him feel uncomfortable, like he was trespassing. And the idea of cuddling up to Steve in his tiny bed, surrounded by superhero posters and action figures, horrified him just a little bit.

"Maybe after Tony leaves for the new semester." He pressed a kiss to Steve's nose.

"Mm." Steve smiled again, and this one was more genuine. "Do you think I could shadow you at work? We could say it was for a school project."

Howard frowned in thought. "I don't see why not. You'll probably be bored."

"I want to see what you do."

"Okay, I'll… I'll set it up." He cupped Steve's face and leaned in for a slow, lingering kiss. "Help me out of this monkey suit and I'll give you a blowjob."

"Yes, sir, Mr. Stark," Steve said, his voice low and soft.

*****

Howard couldn't sleep and it was driving him crazy. He was wound too tight from the party and he needed… he needed a way to relax. He glanced over at Steve; the boy was sleeping deeply, a bomb going off probably wouldn't wake him. He slipped out of bed, pulled on his robe, and headed downstairs to his study.

He wasn't breaking his promise to Sarah, not really. Steve was asleep and he wouldn't see anything. He knew he was lying to himself, he knew, but he still picked up the cut crystal glass, he still lifted the decanter of bourbon and studied the deep, rich color.

Then he heard the sound of the floor creak and he started guiltily.

Steve smiled at him. "There you are."

"Yes," he said, putting down the decanter and the glass. Then he wiped is hands on his pajama pants. "I just… I…"

"Wanted a drink." Steve walked over to him and picked up the decanter. "Bourbon, right?"

He nodded, his mouth going dry.

Steve pulled out the stopper and sniffed it. He wrinkled his nose. "Do you take it straight? That's the term right, when you don't have it with ice?"

"Yes and… yes."

He poured a generous amount of the liquid into the glass, then held it up. "It's a nice color and I bet it's the good stuff."

It was and oh, Steve looked so good holding it; his two favorite things together.

Then Steve dipped his finger into the bourbon and began to bring it to his mouth; Howard reached out and clamped a hand around his wrist. "No."

"Okay." Steve pulled out of Howard's grasp. "You taste it then," he said, lifting his finger to Howard's mouth.

He promised, but he took Steve's finger into his mouth and sucked. And, he wasn't upset that he did, because Steve's eyes fluttered closed, his skin flushed, and he let out a soft, breathy moan that went straight to Howard's cock. When the finger was clean, Howard nipped the tip and released it.

Steve opened his eyes and offered the glass to Howard, who laughed. "I think they call this enabling."

"Only if you're an alcoholic."

Howard took the glass and drained it in one go. "I'm not."

"Then I'm not." Steve pushed the glass away and licked at his mouth. "Mmm, tastes good."

"You taste better." He set down the glass and pushed Steve against the bar.

"But how would you have me?" Steve asked, his voice soft.

"Every way I can." Howard cupped the back of Steve's head and pulled him in for a kiss.

"Tell me."

"Up against the bar, first. Until you're loose and wet and your legs can't hold you up anymore." He bit Steve's lower lip and the boy wiggled against him. "Fuck, tell me you brought a condom with you."

Steve reached into his pocket and pulled one out. "A boy scout is always prepared."

"Thank goodness for that."

"But we don't need it." Steve set the condom on the bar and pushed Howard away.

"Steve, we've been over this."

"No, no, wait." Steve knelt and looked up at Howard. His eyes were bright and his face was flushed. "I… I want you to come on my face."

Howard groaned and his cock twitched at the idea. "You're crazy, you know that, don't you?"

"Please," Steve said and mouthed Howard through his pajamas.

"Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. When I tell you to, close your eyes and your mouth." He took a step back and shoved down his pants and underwear. He gripped his cock and stroked frantically. "I think this violates one of Tony's rules."

Steve grinned. "I won't tell."


End file.
